Vault
by Elric-Chan
Summary: She felt like a vault that had been broken into, with all of its contents stolen. And the thief was Sasuke. [SasuSaku rape]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Uchiha Sasuke or Haruno Sakura.**

**Gee. I feel bad even writing such a story. The idea for this came to me in a dream, a very terrible, awful dream. I'll make this short. Sasuke rapes Sakura. Brutally. Hence the rating. And I swear to you, this did not come from my sick, twisted imagination. It came from a dream. Which came from the depths of hell.**

**My heart goes out to my girl Cleone, whom tells me she was raped by two men in past times. This is for you.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_VAULT_**

Sakura drew her breath in a slow, careful way, clutching the paper she held tightly between her clasped fingers.

It was a love letter.

What else could it be? Of course, Sasuke had known all along that she loved him, deep down somewhere, but to him, she was just another admiring Konoha girl. She had to stand out. She had to outdo Ino, at least. And so using her best penmanship (not to mention the extent of her emotion), she had spilled her heart onto the little paper that was about to become so significant.

And she didn't care what he thought. It would be nice, well more than nice, she thought, if he could love her back. But just to know that he actually understood, after so long, just how she felt, that would make it an effort not wasted.

He was easy to spot in a crowd. Not only was he the most gorgeous object within a village radius, there were always the telltale ogling girls that accompanied him. She hid the note behing her back as she approached him with a 'good morning'.

"Morning," he grunted, looking in the other direction.

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"I..." She shifted uncomfortably. "Here!" She shoved the heart emblazoned envelope into his unexpecting hands. He stared at her in confusion, and she blushed under his gaze. He tore through the paper, his eyes scanning it quickly as Sakura stood waiting. An almost satisfied look stole across his face, and he sighed in a repressed way.

"I thought so..." he mumbled. His eyes raised to Sakura's, and his blazing charcoal eyes studied her radiating face.

"You love me?"

She nodded fervently. He sighed again.

"Well, meet me at my house tonight, then," he said with a slight smirk. "I take it you know where that is." He turned without another word and strode away, the letter still held gingerly in his fingers. Sakura watched him go. She did of course know where he lived; stalking _does_ have its advantages.

But the happiness could barely penetrate her shock. She was actually going to Sasuke's house! She had actually been warmly invited!

XXX

Sasuke turned his head to the knock at his door. _"Ah,"_ he thought. _"So early already?"_

Sakura waited nervously at the door, starting as it opened. She was met by a shirtless Sasuke, a sight she was well accustomed to, having watched him through his window more times than she could count. He also didn't sport his headband, which she didn't either. There was really no ue for them, outside the academy. In fact, she had dressed herself almost to the point of extremity. She had gone all out, because after all, it was to please Sasuke. And she certainly hadn't failed.

"Nice..." he murmured, pulling her inside the doorway, leaning forward. She stepped back, blinking. He straightened up, looking annoyed.

"Where's my kiss?" he demanded. The casualness of his voice surprised her. A kiss was definitely what she had always wanted, but...

Without waiting for an answer, Sasuke pulled her right to him, catching her lips. Her eyes darted open wide, and all she had to look at was the gentle face of Uchiha Sasuke. And then with a jolt she realized that this kiss was not going to end.

Her hands shoved at his shoulders, but he only pressed himself more intently upon her. She could feel his tongue fighting to enter her mouth, and she suddeny felt sick. This wasn't what she wanted at all. He pulled his lips away, and the gentle look on his face had been replaced with one of contempt. He slapped her with all his might across the face, and she staggered back into the open doorway. He pulled her yet again by the arm back into the house, slamming the door.

She was frightened. There was nothing she could do to stop anything that Sasuke wanted to do to her. He was definitely stronger than her. He turned to her, and she saw that the look of hate hadn't receded from his face. He took a quick stride to her, and within moments, she was pinned to the ground.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" he asked, his voice dripping with malice.

She couldn't find her voice. His hand flashed across her face again, and all she could do was stare into those burning black eyes.

"You want me," he said, pulling at the buckle on his belt. "Well you can have me."

She shook her head from side to side, tears flying in all directions. Her action was answered with another slap.

"I'm going to take you to hell and back," he said. "And then we'll see how much you love me."

He ripped at the shirt she wore, tearing it straight down the middle. Her skirt followed suit, falling to the floor in shreds. She squealed as he sat over her, his face set.

And then pain. That's all she felt. Complete, utter pain. It seemed impossible that such pain could even exist, but Sasuke didn't stop. Her cries became quiet and futile, and as he finally gave in, he stood up, and slipped his shorts back on.

"Get up."

She didn't even try to move.

"I said... GET UP!" He said through gritted teeth, and his foot flew to her frail body. She was on her knees, gasping, watching the blood that flowed to the floor behind her. He kicked her again, and this time, she rose to her feet. He showed her to his room, and she collapsed on his bed. He watched, his face normal again.

"I'm not done with you," he said. "I never will be."

And with that, he left the room.

"It's because I'll never stop loving you," Sakura whispered.

**OWARI**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-sigh-**

**Now I'm depressed. It shocks me to think that something like that came from me. Needless to say, that's the worst thing I've ever written (or at least posted...).**

**Rape is bad. Don't do it. To other people, that is.**

**Review.**


End file.
